realm_revolutions_currentfandomcom-20200213-history
Prestige (Reset Mechanics)
"Prestige" in Realm Revolutions Like many Idle and Incremental games, Realm Revolutions has Prestige mechanics implemented that increase the longevity of the game. They come in two forms, Revolting and Assimilating, the former of the two being available very early on. Revolting Overview: Unlike most Idle Games, where "Prestige" will net you a global modifier to your income production, you are only able to Revolt one unit type at a time. Each time you Revolt, all of your buildings and gold are wiped, but you start over with a bonus to that unit you used to Revolt. You start earning "Discontent" as early on as 100 Peasants, which is the first unit you get, from the Farm building. These 100 units give you 1 point of Discontent, whereupon if you choose to Revolt, they give you 1 "Happiness". Each point of Happiness increases your income from that unit by 1%. Discontent & Happiness are where your early, middle and late-game progress get bolstered significantly. On your very first run, you may not get any higher than Master's House, or Town Hall, before you notice progress start to slow down. This is where you'll want to start considering a revolution! Each unit follows the same rules as far as gaining Discontent goes, with different requirements to start gaining said Discontent. And so on, so forth. Each Unit Tier you go up requires 10x more Units in order to be able to revolt with that unit. Now, as for how much Discontent you get, that is affected by two things: '''Town Hall and Unit Amount. The more Units you have of that type, the more Discontent you will get, it's a simple "the more you give up, the more you get" system, like many other Idle Games. Town Halls, however, reduce the required number of Units to receive Discontent by a yet-to-be-determined amount. Fatigue is the ''exact same thing as Discontent'', but it's for your Swordsman. You gain it by building Garrisons, with the first Garrison giving one Fatigue, the second giving two the third giving you four, and so on. Like Discontent, it is preserved between revolutions, but not ascensions. Assimilations Overview Assimilation is the more cumbersome Prestige mechanic. It takes a lot of effort to reach Assimilations, but once you do, you are rewarded with ''new stuff''. Once you unlock the Forest tab, you will see "Elf Assimilation - Step 1" in the bottom right, and your first Assimilation will require you to kill 45 Mosquitos, 35 Spiders and 25 Snakes. Completing this Assimilation will unlock a few things for you: An elf perk point, to be used each run to get various bonuses, and two new buildings, the Tree of Fairies, and the Shooting Range. Each time you Assimilate, the requirements will change, and become more difficult, but you will gain access to things that will make it easier to progress. ** '''Each Assimilation takes 30x the previous BP to complete than the prior one. Assimilations in forest Assimilations in plains Nomad 5+ is 1 extra monster on the last assimilation The B/p formula for forest is around: (monster cost) x 2 ^ (monsters needed) The B/p formula for plains is around: (monster cost) x 2.1 ^ (monsters needed) The B/p formula for mountains is around: (monster cost) x 3.0 ^ (monsters needed)